


Lust

by aspecialsomeone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Knight, Doppelganger, F/M, Lvl 70 DRK Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspecialsomeone/pseuds/aspecialsomeone
Summary: The Warrior of Light's vices took on many forms, bared their fangs and exposed her weaknesses. She accepted them all into her bosom, save for one.





	Lust

The Warrior of Light cradled the vermillion soul crystal in her palms as her thumbs gently traced the outer surface of the gem. Compared to her repertoire of other jewels, pristine with smooth textures and otherwise symmetrical or elegant in form, the dark knight’s gem stood prominent and alone with its jagged and cracked shape, silvery veins catching the light of the morning sun and the city through the inn room’s windows.

How long had it been since the last time it happened? How long since she had lost control? Her hatred had been tucked away for so long that it bled out and materialized—her hatred, powerful and reckless, wore the face of a corpse and tore down the Dragonsong survivors in Camp Dragonhead in cold blood. Then, her regrets cast themselves in another form— _a form so fitting for her punishment_ —wearing Haurchefant’s face and Ysayle’s hair, accompanied by the whispers of their voices—

_“Who else could I love but you?”_

The Scion blinked the tears away as she rolled onto her other side under the woven sheets, pulling the blankets over her head as she reminisced.

How long was this to go on for? The fragments of her mask continued to fall and take the forms of those she loved; she dealt with them as they came, like plucking stubborn weeds from the soil. 

After regret came fear, then from fear came sadness, then from sadness came loneliness, then from loneliness came—

Suddenly, she felt a weight move from the other side of her bed, the heaviness slowly crawling toward her and pulling away the layers until familiar, steely blue eyes crept from under the sheets.

They were like carved gems, gleaming and hungry and sharp.

A dark chuckle vibrated through her ears as the warrior felt two calloused hands slide up her calves, thumbing the scars alongside her legs and thighs as they traveled upwards. The palms traced her hips and ribs, caressed the roundness of her breasts, then came up to stroke the curvature of her jawline. The figure shifted on top of her, straddling her legs as he peered down.

The masculine individual shrugged off the sheets that covered their bodies, revealing his short, silvery hair that curled at the ends and framed his face and crowned the base of his long, elezen ears. His slender yet muscled frame towered in front of her as the dawn silhouetted his body.

She watched as his eyes traveled and searched every inch of her as she felt her small clothes being unbuttoned. After a moment, he grinned, leaning down to her face, lips ghosting on top of hers as he spoke.

“Tell me again… what is my true name?” he asked in a hushed, soothing tone. 

Tears prickled at her eyes as she turned away shamefully, but he cupped her cheek and locked eyes with her again before his mouth pressed hungrily onto hers.

He tasted of birch syrup and tea, and smelled of dragon’s blood and iron.


End file.
